Louie Mao
Summary Louie Mao. Father of Archie August and the man who rules over the entire world as the Demon King. He had previously been sealed for hundreds of thousands of years before he began building his army of destruction. The flames of war engulfed the entire world of Naneha as Louie Mao rose from his long slumber to rain down his wrath and remind the current Naneha of its past. He pillaged and genocides any race who didn't become his slaves in under four years and eventually left Naneha to his subordinates and set his sights on other worlds. His thirst for power is never-ending as he continued to conquer solar system after solar system. He is even able to easily defeat Archie at any time if he wanted to, but he said he wanted to wait until his son got much stronger. He rules over the Demon race, which is a union of multiple different races (Including Dragons, Werewolves, Vampires, succubi and many other races). Louie Mao himself is a strange mix of Dragon, Elf, Succubus, Vampire, and Human. Louie Mao rules 90% of the world with the other 10% being complete wilderness which he doesn't care for. He is known for taking humans and other races as his sacrifices, he prefers to eat or assault them. He cares for his loyal servants and will usually answer their requests if they are reasonable. He dreams of ruling over not just the entire universe, but the entire vast multiverse. He loves loyal slaves and is far more lenient and forgiving when judging them. He allows his most loyal followers to do anything they want to their own slaves and subjects, and he regularly accepts gifts from his most loyal followers who are also his Seven Demon Generals. This Character was created by YungManzi . Appearance Personal Statistics Alignment:Lawful Evil/Chaotic Evil Name: Louie Mao Origin: Naneha Gender:'Hermaphrodite (Referred to as Male) '''Age:'100,000+ 'Classification:'Vampire/Dragon/Elf/Succubus/Human-Hybrid 'Date of Birth:'Unknown 'Birthplace:'Unknown, Likely Born on the Demon Continent 'Weight:'Unknown 'Height:'5'5 ft 'Likes:'Loyal and obedient slaves, Females, Males, Loyal Followers, Human flesh (Food), Sweets, Obedient Children, Human Blood (As a drink) 'Dislikes:'Disobedient Slaves, Disloyal Followers, Disobedient Children, Sour foods 'Eye Color:'Blue 'Hair Color:'Black '''Hobbies: Conquering Planets, Eating Sweets and Humans, Sensing Magic on a multiversal scale and observing the movements of others, Watching over Archie August and his many other children who he had birthed/inseminated. Maritial Status: 'Has male/female slaves and Loyal Followers. '''Status:'Alive 'Affiliation:'Demon Kingdom 'Previous Affiliation:'Unknown Combat Statistics '''Tier: '''At least '''5-B | High 5-A Powers and Abilities:Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8, and 9), Genius Intelligence, Magic, Battle Precognition, Martial Arts, Sealing, Is Immune to any known human or demon disease, Acausality (Is completely disconnected from fate and causality), Flight, Shapeshifting (Can turn into any animal or Intelligent race from Naneha, Can also change his form to match anyone else who he has seen before),Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Can survive his soul, mind, body, and concept erased from existence and come back instantly. Can survive as long as his magic exists, his magic exists anywhere he has been because his magic constantly leaks out of him. His magic also exists inside of his children, He can even regenerate from magic his opponent had absorbed, even erasing the concept of magic didn't stop him from regenerating from his own magic which exists in a paralell timeline. Can also regenerate his mind if it is destroyed), Invisibility, Energy Projection, Durability Negation Via many attacks, Enhanced Senses, Magic and Life Absorption, Can induce fear upon weaker opponents, Spatial Manipulation, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Necromancy (Can bring a person back to life via magic), Reality Warping (Can create real illusions, can also Rewrite the laws of physics), Physics Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Forcefield Creation, Illusion Manipulation (Can trap an opponent inside of a nearly inescapable illusionary world of his design), Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Can read minds, Information Analysis, Clairvoyance, Time Manipulation ( Can Stop, reverse, erase, and slow down time. Can also send his attacks back in time and even BFR opponents by looping his opponents in time and sending them to the end of time...This has universal range), Time Travel (He can only go back in time as well as going forward in time, he used this to change history by going back in time and defeating the hero who sealed him), Danmaku,Morality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation , Probability Manipulation via Mathematics Manipulation, Reactive Power Level (He gets stronger and stronger the more he fights), Reactive Evolution (Gains some kind of resistance to an attack after surviving it), Matter Manipulation (Atomic), Soul Manipulation (Can attack the soul directly, can rip the souls out of an entire planet's population and fuse them into one soul), Law Manipulation (Can dictate the laws of his illusionary world),Can physically harm Non-Corporeal beings, Teleportation and BFR ''via opening ''portals ''in space, Can turn opponents into roaches, Can protect his mind, soul, body, concept etc. with magic forcefields, Conceptual Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Statistics Reduction, Can break Magic Barriers and forcefields, Can dispel enemy magic, Life and Death Manipulation, Telekinesis, Existence Erasure (Can erase souls, bodies, and minds as well as concepts via Magic Manipulation), Disease Manipulation via Biological Manipulation, Can exist as a Non-Corporeal being made of pure magic, Resistance to Forced Teleportation, Plot Manipulation, Sealing (Is completely unaffected by Archie's Sealing blade Sylphy), Possession, Power Nullification (Chains of Ashai have no effect on him), Has resistance to all of his abilities | All previous abilities enhanced, Chi Manipulation, magic negation, Chi Negation, Can deal higher damage against evil opponents by imbuing his attacks with Smite', Can break Chi barriers and forcefields, Can exist as a Non-Corporeal being made of pure chi energy, Can protect his mind, body, soul, concept ect. with chi force fields, Can regenerate as long as chi exists in the 5th dimensional multiverse, Intangibility, Can erase his sound and scent, Instinctive Reaction, Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantum level), Has resistance to all of his abilities '''Attack Potency: At least Planet level+(Is much more powerful than Archie August) | Dwarf Star level '(Can easily destroy a planet much larger than the earth, causing the planet to explode and warp/destroy other planets in the same solar system) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can instantly cross multiple galaxies with his attacks and can react to his own attacks), likely Infinite '''(Can Move in erased time) | '''Massively FTL+, likely Infinite Lifting Strength: Class T | Class Y Striking Strength: At least Planet level+ | Dwarf Star level Durability: At least Planet level+ | Dwarf Star level Stamina: Infinite (has infinite Magical energy, but still needs sleep every few months) | Infinite '(No longer needs sleep, also has infinite chi energy) 'Range: '''Multiversal+ | Multiversal+' '''Standard Equipment:' Intelligence: '''Supergenius, Is very knowledgeable about the biology of any and all races in Naneha. Knows everything there is to know about Naneha's history. He knows every language Naneha has to offer and can fully comprehend a language after only hearing a few words. Has a photographic memory and can remember subtle details of events which took place 100,000 years ago. Can formulate complex multi-step strategies instantly. Can easily decipher and recreate a complex supercomputer from another world. When Louie traveled to a world which contained no magic and only machinery, he indulged in the realm of science and managed to create many things far above what the science world was capable of before his arrival including but not limited to: A time machine, a cloning device, a super computer which was hundreds of years more advanced than anything else on the planet,a flying car which was energy efficient, 7,000 video games and 200 video game consoles(All of which were far more advanced than the video games and consoles which were already in existence), and a spaceship which could traverse entire universes. He also managed to beat every single video game which ever came into existence (Fighting games, strategy games, mobile games, adventure games, etc). He did it all in six months, then got bored and went back to using magic.'' Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: ''' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '5-B Version' Martial Arts: '''Is a master of every martial art that Naneha has to offer. Can copy an opponent's martial arts abilities after only seeing them once. '''Absorption: '''Can absorb the life energy and magical energy of an opponent, he does not require physical contact for this and can even absorb on a multiversal+ scale(However, there is a limit to how much he can absorb and he doesn't use it much in-character) '''Enhanced Senses: '''He can smell faint scents from thousands of miles away. He can sense the magical energy of an opponent on a multiversal+ level. He can also sense Life energy. He can see invisible entities and objects. ' '''Invisiblity: '''Louie Mao is able to make himself and his armor, swords, and magic invisible. He can also erase his magical presence, however, that can be made useless if the opponent has other very strong senses which they can use to fight others. Even in his Non-Corporeal Form, he can exist as an undetectable and untraceable form of magic 'Energy Projection':He can fire beams of pure magic energy at his opponents, turning them into dust. He can make these attacks Invisible and Intangible (Which ignores conventional durability). These beams of pure magic can also be used to erase a person's body along with their soul. '''Age Manipulation: '''Can change a person's age via a magic circle which appears beneath the opponent and randomly changes their age if it stays beneath them for more than 2 seconds. Every two seconds their age will change until Louie releases the spell. '''Elemental Manipulation: Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Forcefield Creation: 'Can create forcefields of magic which can heavily lessen damage done from magical and physical attacks of all kinds (All of the ones listed on this and 'Archie's '''profile). He can also reflect weak attacks using them. The most efficient way to damage someone with magical forcefields is to have the ability to break through magical forcefields, although, the user can still pile on more and more forcefields providing more protection. '''Spatial Manipulation: '''Can fold space itself and use it as a defensive barrier. Can trap an opponent within the confines of a specific space. '''Mind Manipulation: '''Has influenced an entire planet of inhabitants to do his bidding. Can also destroy minds and control one's perception of time and space. '''Clairvoyance: '''As he senses an opponent he can instantly discover a lot of information regarding an opponent's weaknesses, weapons, andskills. ' '''Matter Manipulation: '''By placing his own magic inside of a target, he can disassemble the atoms inside of their body. '''Roach: '''Everyone who falls under Louie's gaze becomes a common roach. It can also nullify power because it gives the opponent all of the same abilities, powers, strength, and intelligence of a common roach. He can also change someone back. '''Conceptual Manipulation: '''He can erase concepts instantly. He can also grant a physical presence to certain concepts. Example: He can take the concept of death and grant it physical presence in the form of a fire ball. Therefore, the fireball instantly kills anything in touches. '''Statistics Reduction: '''As His magic continuously leaks from his body, anyone who is engulfed by the invisible energy is sapped of their power. The longer they come into contact with his magic, the more power they lose. '''Life and Death Manipulation: '''Louie can bring people back to life via Magic manipulation. He can also grant inanimate objects life and create new life from old souls. He can also kill anyone who comes into contact with his magic instantly. '''Illusionary World: '''Can instantly teleport anything within his sight inside of a real illusionary world of his design and trap opponents inside of said world, surrounding it with magical barriers which negate teleportation. He can create laws specific to this world including: "Only I possess magic", "You cannot move" etc. This can essentially be used to seal an opponent for eternity. '''Poison Manipulation:' His magic works as poison when it comes into contact with people who are foreign to it. The poison works by paralyzing the muscles and shutting down the brain's frontal lobe which causes many effects including complete loss of motor functions, problem solving, memory, language, initiation, judgement, impulse control, and social and sexual behavior. As long as the person stays in contact with Louie's magic, nearly no amount of regeneration can help against it as even Archie August's Non-Corporeal , omnipresent, consciousness in a pocket dimension was affected by the magic poisoning (Even though Archie has some resistance to it due to containing some of Louie's magic), as the poison isn't limited by the physical brain, it can also harm metaphysical brains and a being who doesn't have a brain at all and only exists as an abstract Consciousness. Snatch: 'Can steal any animate object within his sight and take full ownership of it (Uses this to steal an opponents weapons and armor). Can also control objects through 'Telekinesis. 'High 5-A Version' ''''Chi Manipulation: After leaving Naneha and going to other planets, he discovered a form of natural energy which exists in all beings. This form of energy is known as chi, and is the antithesis of magic. Being naturally acquainted with magic, it took Louie much longer to get wield chi than normal. Eventually, he came to fully understand chi and gained many abilities as a result. He can also make his Chi undetectable to people who can sense chi as well as increase his strength even further. '''Negation: '''As Chi and Magic collide, they naturally cancel each other out and disperse into harmless particles of untraceable energy. '''Mind Manipulation: Has easily influenced more than 4 planets at once, each planet having a population of more than 13 billion. Smite: '''By infusing his attacks with divine chi, he can deal much more damage to demons and evil opponents. '''Key: Pre-Leaving Naneha | Post Leaving Naneha. Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Chi Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Smite Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Memory Users Category:Morality Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sealing Users Category:Disease Users Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Elves Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fear Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Evil Characters Category:Abstract Entities